Through The Ever Night
Through The Ever Night is the second book in the Under The Never Sky Trilogy. It continues to follow Perry and Aria on their journey. Back Cover Description It's been months since Aria last saw Perry. Months since Perry was named Blood Lord of the Tides, and Aria was charged with an impossible mission. Now, finally, they are about to be reunited. But their reunion is far from perfect. The Tides don't take kindly to Aria, a former Dweller. And with the worsening Aether storms threatening the tribe's precarious existence, Aria begins to fear that leaving Perry behind might be the only way to save them both. Threatened by false friends and powerful temptations, Aria and Perry wonder, can their love survive through the ever night? Plot After months apart, Aria and Perry reunite and Perry convinces her to return with him to the Tides. They pretend to be nothing more than allies for Perry's sake, and try to convince the tribe that Aria can help them find Still Blue, a place where the Aether doesn't exist at all. However, upon Aria's arrival, the Tides are enraged that Perry would bring a Dweller into their lands, and are desperate to get her to leave. When Aria is poisoned during her marking ceremony, she decides that she must leave the Tides so as to not compromise the Tide's loyalty to Perry. She sets off with Roar to the Horns, where it is rumored that their leader Sable, knows the truth about finding Still Blue and the whereabouts of Liv, the love of Roar's life. Meanwhile, back at the Tides, Perry faces the responsibility of saving his tribe without the help of Aria and Roar. After banishing the man who poisoned Aria, his tribe's loyalty to him is crumbling apart. With added night watches, Aether storms, and assaults from other tribes, Perry strength is slowly withering away. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Marron shows up with part of his tribe, telling Perry that they have nowhere left to go after Delphi was overrun by the Dispersed. Perry accepts them into his tribe, much to the frustration of the Tides. Shortly after Marron's arrival, Liv's dowry reaches the tide, along with forty trained soldiers ready to help in any way they can. When Aria and Roar finally arrive, they learn that Liv is actually engaged to Sable, and has been for quite some time. Roar, infuriated and confused, only makes their dealings with Sable more difficult. Aria manages to strike a deal with Sable, giving him access to her SmartEye to set up an arrangement with Hess. Aria secretly has Soren record the discussion, and steals her SmartEye back to watch it. During the meeting, it is revealed that Hess has agreed to transport four-hundred members of Sable's tribe, and four-hundred Dwellers in exchange for the location of Still Blue. Aria is sickened by Hess, knowing full and well that he's willing to leave hundreds of Dwellers to die. Aria, Roar, and Liv try to make their escape from the Horns, but are caught and confronted by Sable and his men. Liv admits to stealing the SmartEye and Sable shoots her through the heart, killing her instantly. In order to save both herself and Roar, Aria escapes by throwing them through a window and falling to the River below. They survive the fall and slowly begin their trek back to the Tides. Back at the Tides, however, the frequency and intensity of the Aether storms continue to grow stronger, so Perry decides to move his tribe into a cave. Shortly after moving, Cinder is captured by the forty men sent by Sable, and Perry learns that this was their intention for coming all along. While chasing Sable's men, Perry runs into Aria and Roar, who tell him about Liv's death and the truth about Talon's imprisonment. Perry sends Roar after Cinder while he and Aria travel to the Pods, desperate to save Talon and the other Dwellers meant to be left behind. During their invasion of the Pods, Aria is grazed by a bullet, much to Perry's distress. Soren arrives with Talon and Clara, another child stolen from the Tides, and they flee in a Dweller craft with as many Dwellers would agree to go with them. Now, Perry admits to knowing the location of Still Blue, and Soren informs them that in order to make it there, they would have to pass through a solid wall of Aether, and Perry realizes that Sable stole Cinder in order to cross through. Having survived their journey back to the cave, Aria and Perry promise to meet the tribe as a couple, and know that they should have never tried to hide their relationship in the first place. Category:Books